Torchwood July Oneshot Challenge
by ChocoBetty
Summary: Dies ist mein Beitrag zur Challenge von inusagi. 31 Tage, 31 Reizwörter, 31 Geschichten, mindestens 500 Wörter lang. Original-Beiträge sind auf meinem Profil auf Englisch zu finden, dies sind "nur" die Übersetzungen. Alles wird übrigens in meinem alternativen Universum spielen! Erwartet das Unerwartete!
1. Tag 1: Babysitten

**Titel**

Babysitten

**Autorin**

ChocoBetty

**Fandom**

Torchwood

**Rating**

FSK 0

**Warnungen**

keine

**Disclaimer**

Torchwood gehört mir nicht. Ich verdiene nichts daran, dies zu schreiben. Keine Markenrechtsverletzungen beabsichtigt.

**Anmerkungen der Autorin**

**Diese Story spielt in einem alternativen Universum. Erwartet das unerwartete!**

**Außerdem ist die Geschichte Teil der Torchwood Juli Onshot Challenge von inusagi.**

**Babysitten**

„Wieso haben wir uns noch mal dazu bereit erklärt?" Jack war erledigt und müde. Alles was er wollte war nach Hause gehen und ins Bett und Ianto in seinen Armen halten, während er einschlief.

„Weil sie meine Schwester ist, und sie und Johnny einen Abend zum Ausgehen verdienen." versuchte Ianto es zu begründen. Das erste Treffen zwischen Rhiannon und Jack war gut gelaufen. Tatsächlich betete sie ihn seitdem sie sich zum ersten Mal trafen an. Ianto und Jack hatten auf der Türschwelle für ihr Vorstellungs-Abendessen gestanden. Der gutaussehende Captain hatte die Hand ihres Bruders gehalten und sie hatten sich gegenseitig in die Augen gesehen. Das glückliche Lächeln Iantos Gesicht sicherte Jack sofort einen speziellen Platz in ihrem Herzen. Aber was ihm bei Johnny half war der Moment, in dem Jack sich dazu bereit erklärte, Mica und David zu Babysitten, so dass Rhiannon und er einen Abend als Paar und nicht als Eltern verbringen konnten.

Jetzt saßen Jack und Ianto an einem Freitag Abend auf dem Sofa im Haus der Davies. Toshs Rift-Programm hatte keine einzige Aktivität für das ganze Wochenende vorhergesagt, also hatten sie keine Chance sie aus ihrem Angebot herauszuwinden. Um 19 Uhr hatten sie das Haus betreten – während Rhiannon und Johnny fast vor Aufregung aus der Tür rannten. Sie wollten ins Kino gehen und ein schönes romantisches Abendessen anschließend genießen. Mica und David saßen vor dem Fernseher und spielten irgendein Videospiel. Sie widmeten Jack und Ianto kaum Aufmerksamkeit. Keiner wusste, was sie zu erwarten hatten.

Dann fanden sie den Brief, denn Rhiannon ihnen auf dem Tisch hinterlassen hatte.

[i]Danke, dass ihr das macht! An einem Freitag Abend gehen Mica und David um 22 Uhr ins Bett. Abendessen für die beiden steht im Kühlschrank. Wenn ihr etwas möchtet, dann bedient euch. Johnny und ich werden versuchen um Mitternacht wieder zurück zu sein! Alles Liebe, Rhiannon[/i]

Sie mussten Mica und David um halb acht fast an den Tisch zerren für ihr Abendessen. Rhiannon hatte belegte Brote für sie vorbereitet.

„Ich mag keine Tomaten." teilte Mica mit, während sie ihr Gesicht in Abneigung zu der Tomatenscheibe auf ihrem Thunfisch-Brot verzog.

„Und ich mag keinen Käse." fügte David zu der Unterhaltung hinzu.

Da auf keinem anderen der Brote Tomaten waren, tausche Jack einfach das Thunfisch- und das Käsebrot untereinander aus. „Problem gelöst." Dennoch dauerte es fast 30 Minuten Mica und David dazu zu bringen, ihr Abendessen zu essen.

Weder Ianto noch Jack hatten erwartet für die nächsten zwei Stunden Kinderzeichentrickfilme zu sehen. Aber sie ertrugen es. Zum Glück hatten sie gegessen bevor sie den Hub für den Abend verlassen hatten. Beide waren erleichtert, als die Uhr sich 22 Uhr immer mehr näherte. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, ob die Kinder um 22 Uhr im Bett sein sollten oder ob sie sich dann fürs Bett fertig machen sollten. Da es ein Freitag war entschieden sie, dass sie sie um 22 Uhr fürs Bett fertig zu machen.

Als es dann 22 Uhr war teilte Ianto ihnen mit „Zeit fürs Bett." Der Ärger begann damit, dass sie nicht ihre Schlafanzüge anziehen wollten. Als sie endlich ihre Nachtkleidung an hatten, wollten sie nicht ihre Zähne putzen. Jack beschloss mit ihnen ein Spiel zu spielen und fragte Ianto nach einer Ersatzzahnbürste. „Okay, Mica, David, lasst uns mal sehen, wer sich am längsten die Zähne putzen kann! Ianto, hast du deine Stoppuhr dabei?" Ein bestimmtes Glitzern tauchte in Jacks Augen auf, aber verschwand schnell wieder, denn er musste Zahnpasta auf seine Zahnbürste drücken und ein Glas Wasser zum Mund ausspülen vorbereiten.

„Auf die Plätze, fertig, los!" sagte Ianto – und Mica, David und Jack fingen an wild ihre Zähne zu putzen. Es dauerte mehr als fünf Minuten bevor Mica gelangweilt war und die Zahnpasta ausspuckte und ihren Mund ausspülte. David und Jack hielten noch für weitere fünf Minuten durch bevor auch David mit diesem „Spiel" fertig war. Sobald David die Zahnpasta ausgespuckt und seinen Mund gespült hatte tat Jack es ihm gleich.

„Ich habe gewonnen!" rief er – Mica und David angrinsend. Das kleine Mädchen blätterte durch ein Comicbuch, dass sie sich selber geholt hatte, als es ihr langweilig wurde. „Und jetzt, ab ins Bett!" scheuchte Jack sie aus dem Badezimmer raus.

„Danke!" formte Ianto lautlos mit seinen Lippen.

Es war nicht so schwierig Mica ins Bett zu bekommen. Sie schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke, blätterte durch ein paar weitere Seiten, während Ianto vor ihrem Bett stand, bevor er einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf ihre Stirn drückte und das Licht ausschaltete. David, andererseits, rannte wie verrückt durch sein Zimmer, während Jack an der Tür stand und zusah, in der Hoffnung er würde von all dem Laufen müde werden und ins Bett gehen.

„Komm schon, David, Zeit fürs Bett!" erklärte Ianto, die Decke für seinen Neffen hochhaltend.

„Will nicht ins Bett! Ich bin nicht müde!" schrie er geradezu während er immer noch herum rannte, sich dann auf den Boden fallen ließ und unter sein Bett schaute. „Da sind Monster unter meinem Bett." behauptete er, während er zur Tür und direkt in Jacks Arme sprintete.

„Okay," antwortete der Captain ruhig. „Warum überprüfen wir beide das nicht mal?"

Er nahm David bei der Hand und sie beide knieten sich vor dem Bett auf den Boden. „Ich sehe keine Monster – du etwa?" fragte er David behutsam und ernst.

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich will trotzdem nicht ins Bett!" flüsterte er Jack zu. „Ich habe Alpträume."

Jack unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er war selber Vater gewesen. Sollte er nicht all dies gewöhnt sein? Dennoch war es anstrengend. „Du wirst heute Nacht keine Alpträume haben, ich verspreche es." sagte er dem kleinen Jungen. Er hielt die Decke hoch, so dass David darunter schlüpfen konnte. „Ich werde bei dir bleiben, bis du eingeschlafen bist" fügte er hinzu, bevor er nach einem Buch auf dem Nachttisch griff.

„Soll ich dir eine Geschichte vorlesen?" fragte er. David nickte, die Müdigkeit begann schon ihn in Beschlag zu nehmen. Es war ein Märchenbuch – und Jack wählte sorgsam aus. Eine, die nicht zu beängstigend war – und nicht lang. Er hatte erst fünf Sätze gelesen als David eingeschlafen war. Ianto stand lächelnd an der Tür. Er hatte das Szenario beobachtet, nachdem Mica eingeschlafen war. Sie hatte er von Türschwelle aus beobachtet, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht wieder aus ihrem Bett klettern würde.

Jetzt ging der Waliser zum Bett seines Neffen hinüber und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf seinem Kopf, so wie er es auch bei seiner Nichte zuvor getan hatte. „Süße Träume," flüsterte er, nicht vollkommen sicher, wieso, aber es fühlte sich richtig an. Dann nahm er Jacks und führte in zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Die Uhr zeigte jetzt nach 23 Uhr an. Das war der Moment in dem Jack fragte, warum sie sich zu der Babysitter-Verpflichtung bereiterklärt hatten. „Übrigens, du kannst wirklich gut mit Kindern umgehen." lächelte Ianto ihn an.

„Wie du weißt hatte ich selber bereits ein paar in meinem Leben." antwortete der ältere Mann.

„Dennoch..." sagte Ianto nur, während er weiterhin Jacks Hand in seiner hielt. Sie merkten beide noch nicht mal, wie müde sie waren, bevor sie auch einfach einschließen.

Das nächste woran sie sich erinnern konnten waren Blitze. Beide waren zunächst desorientiert und erwarteten, dass ein Gewitter begonnen hätte. Aber tatsächlich war es Rhiannon, die eine Kamera in ihren Händen hielt. „Tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Ihr saht einfach zu süß aus. Danke, dass ihr das gemacht habt."

Ianto schaute auf Jacks Uhr. Es war nach ein Uhr morgens. „Hattet ihr einen schönen Abend, Rhi? Hattet ihr Spaß?" fragte er seine Schwester.

„Ja, und nochmals Danke."

„Wo ist Johnny?" wollte Ianto wissen.

„Schon in unserem Schlafzimmer..." lächelte Rhiannon. „Und dort sollte ich jetzt auch hingehen..."

Ianto versuchte nicht über die logischen Schlussfolgerungen dieser Aussage nachzudenken.

„Geht nach Hause, ihr Beiden." sagte die Frau ihnen. Beide Männer erhoben sich vom Sofa, griffen ihre Sachen und waren innerhalb von Minuten zur Tür hinaus. Als ihre Augen sich tragen wussten sie beide, dass sie ihre Babysitter-Dienste nicht so bald wieder zur Verfügung stellen würden.


	2. Tag 2: Aufwühlt

**Titel**

Aufgewühlt

**Autorin**

ChocoBetty

**Fandom**

Torchwood

**Rating**

FSK 0

**Warnungen**

keine

**Disclaimer**

Torchwood gehört mir nicht. Ich verdiene nichts daran, dies zu schreiben. Keine Markenrechtsverletzungen beabsichtigt.

**Anmerkungen der Autorin**

**Diese Story spielt in einem alternativen Universum. Erwartet das unerwartete!**

**Außerdem ist die Geschichte Teil der Torchwood Juli Onshot Challenge von inusagi.**

**Aufgewühlt**

Gwen erhob sich im Bett in eine sitzende Position. Ihr Herz raste, ihre Hände waren verschwitzt und ihre Augen mit Tränen gefüllt. Sie hatte gerade von Anwen geträumt – dem kleinen Mädchen, dass sie vermeintlich in der Zukunft haben würde, aber vielleicht scheitern würde zu haben. Torchwood hatte sie geleert, dass Zeit nicht linear war – und es war nicht klar, ob diese Zeitlinie das gleiche Ergebnis haben würde, wie die, die sie bereits durchlebt hatte.

Himmel, sie und Rhys waren noch nicht mal verlobt, geschweige denn verheiratet in dieser Zeitlinie. Es ängstigte sie zu Tode darüber nachzudenken, welch anderen Verlauf ihr Leben nehmen könnte. Was wenn der Mann der jetzt neben ihr lag niemals um ihre Hand anhalten würde? Er hatte ihr die Frage gestellt, als Jack sie alleine gelassen hatte – würde Jack sie mit dem Doktor verlassen? Er wusste jetzt, was er wissen musste. Also gab es gar keinen Grund für ihn sie überhaupt zu verlassen. Aber würde das die Zeitlinie verändern? Was wäre, wenn das dazu führen würde, dass Rhys sie nicht fragen würde, ob sie seine Frau werden möchte? Was würde passieren, wenn er sie fragt und sie würden heiraten, aber sie würde nicht von diesem Alien schwanger sein? Wie würde das die Ereignisse verändern?

Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Jack und Ianto immer noch auf ihrer Hochzeit tanzen würden, ganz egal was passieren würde. Sie hoffte und betete, dass Owen nicht sterben würde und zu einem wandelnden Toten würde. Sie würde Tosh fragen, ob sie ihre Brautjungfer werden würde. Aber dennoch war alles so unsicher geworden. Sie zitterte und fing an leise zu weinen, während sie versuchte Rhys nicht aufzuwecken, der neben ihr lag.

Natürlich bemerkte Rhys, dass etwas nicht stimmte und wachte ein paar Momente später auf. Ohne zu zögern nahm er Gwen in seine Arme.

„Was ist los, Liebling?" fragte er, während er ihr Haar sanft streichelte um sie zu beruhigen.

„Anwen..." war alles, was sie zwischen zwei Schluchzern herausbringen konnte, die angefangen hatte in ihren Hals zu steigen. Sie weinte hemmungslos.

„Ich vermisse sie auch." antwortete Rhys ihr, während der Waliser gegen seine eigenen Tränen ankämpfte. Obwohl dieses leben nicht so mit dem Drama verknüpft war, dass Torchwood über all die Jahre erschaffen hatte, war er sehr beschützend seiner Familie gegenüber und er liebte Gwen von ganzem Herzen. Er hielt Gwen einfach und wiegte sie ein bisschen in seinen Armen, unfähig selber zu sprechen. Es schmerzte ihn fürchterlich sie so aufgewühlt zu sehen. Er wusste, dass sie über alles nachdachte, was noch passieren sollte – und er versuchte alles richtig zu machen. Das war der Grund weshalb er jetzt noch nicht wieder um ihr Hand angehalten hatte. Er musste bis zu dem Tag warten, an dem er sie zum ersten Mal gefragt hatte. Es war so wichtig, dass er die alles so machte, wie es beim ersten Mal geschehen war – obwohl niemand garantieren konnte, dass sie am Ende dort landen würden, wo sie gewesen waren. Er hoffte einfach, dass am gleichen Tag um ihre Hand anzuhalten, wie beim ersten Mal und ihre Hochzeit auf den gleichen Tag zu legen würde helfen sicherzustellen, dass sie ihr kleines Mädchen bekommen würden.

„Was, wenn wir sie für immer verloren haben?" flüsterte Gwen in die Dunkelheit in ihrem Schlafzimmer, ihre Stimme zitterte etwas während die Tränen weiterhin ihre Wangen herunterliefen.

„Dann werden wir damit umgehen. Wir können immer noch ein Kind haben – oder vielleicht sogar mehrere Kinder..." versuchte Rhys sie zu beruhigen. „Es ist nicht so, als wenn sie gestorben wäre..."

„Nein, sie hat einfach aufgehört zu existieren!" Gwenn klang wütend und frustriert. So sehr sie die Arbeit für Torchwood liebte, dies war der höchste Preis den sie bisher zu zahlen hatte. Jack hatte ihr und Rhys Retcon angeboten, aber sie beide hatten abgelehnt, sie wollten ihre Erinnerungen behalten, da ihnen niemand versprechen konnte, dass sie ihre Tochter wieder zurückbekämen.

„Es ist einfach nicht fair!" stellte Gwen fest.

„Nun ja, wann war Torchwood jemals fair?" fragte Rhys leise. „Komm, Liebling, lass uns weiter Schlafen. Morgen wird ein weiterer harter Tag sein. Ich werde Lieferungen ausfahren und du wirst die Welt vor außerirdischen Bedrohungen retten. Du musst schlafen."

Sie ruhte in seinen Armen und klammerte sich an ihn, als wenn ihr Leben davon abhängen würde. Vielleicht hing es von diesem Mann genau so ab wie von ihren Kollegen. Sie versuchte dafür dankbar zu sein, dass sie Tosh, Owen und Ianto wieder zurück hatte, während sie wieder in den Schaf trieb.


End file.
